Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls
by iDreamBig
Summary: What happens when Wendy suggests that they play Truth or Dare? Romance? Embarrassment? People falling off a cliff? Who knows? No seriously does anyone know, cuz i don't. I mean the time travler guy does, but I don't. This summary sucks...This is BlackRose556
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lol I don't think anyone's reading this. Oh well. Anyways this is my first story, and it's a Gravity Falls Truth or Dare so yeah. I don't expect any reviews for a while, cause idk if anyone's gonna see this for a while, so…..Yeah anyways send in your Truths & Dares please! If you see this….more info after the prologue.**

"I'm soo boored!" Mabel groaned, for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah Mabel, we know." Groaned Dipper, getting way past annoyed by his sister.

The Pines twins had been sitting around the Mystery Shack all day, Duck-tective wasn't on today and it was too hot to go explore, even with the trees shading the two. Oh yeah, Wendy was there to.

"Hey guys! What about we play Truth or Dare?" Wendy suggested, getting to bored for her liking.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Mabel excitedly yelled, right into her brother's ear.

"I-I don't you guys it coul-" Dipper started to say, but got cut off by Wendy

"Come on Dipper! Your not scared, right?"

"What o-of course not Wendy."

"Great, then lets play!" Wendy said, already sitting on the floor.

"i'll call Candy and Greta!" shouted Mabel, already bouncing over to the phone.

"I'll text Robbie." Wendy said, already texting him.

"Great." Dipper muttered under his breath.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Soon Candy and Greta were here, followed by Robbie. They all sat in a circle on the wood floor, since the Shack had no costumers today.

"So…who's first?" asked Wendy, finally not bored.

**A/N: So yeah, lol. Please send in your Dares & Truths through the comments, I will do a few each chapter, and it doesn't matter if you have an account. And I'll only update once I get a review…so yeah here's the rules:**

** 1.) There can not be anything rated M, so I won't go beyond making out (and no, don't even think about wanting me to do a 'perverty' make out session or whatever).**

** 2.) There can be yaoi/yuri dares & truths, but once again, don't be a pervert. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg I didn't think anyone would read this so fast! 5 reviews! Thank you guys! I'm still thinking about what your reward should be….Maybe cupcakes? Anyways here is the next chapter, idk if I can fit all those dares & truths in it, but if not their'll be in the next chapter. So yeah here you go, their in order from like when I got them. So yeah here ya go :P And also, I'm goning to update like every other day as long as a have reviews, so I won't tomorrow, but I will on TUESDAY.**

**Oh yeah one more thing, like 3 of my reviewers wanted me to make it WendyxDipper so lets see what happenes….READ ON**

"Me!" Mabel shouted excitedly, already bouncing in her seat.

"Okay dork, your up first." Wendy said, not really caring what she said.

"Oh no." Groaned Dipper, sensing something bad would happen.

"Woo-hoo! Okay, this is for you bro. Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Wendy responed.

"I dare you to make-"

"No!" Dipper interrupted, knowing what his sister is going to say.

"out-"

"Don't!" Dipper was blushing a deep red now.

"with-"

"Too late." Dipper groaned, hiding is blushing face in his hat.

"Dipper!" Mabel finished, failing to notice an uncomfortable glare from Candy.

"Is that even legal?" Wendy asked, confused what she should do.

"If marrying Woodpeckers is legal, then so is this!" Mabel said, earning herself a death glare from Candy.

"Whatever. Come on dork." Wendy said as she started dragging Dipper to the TV room, blushing herself.

"Mabel, we need to talk." Candy said, grabbing and dragging Mabel behind the counter.

"What's up girlfriend?" Mabel stated, thinking this was about a sleepover or something.

"Why did you dare Wendy to do that?" Candy asked, her hushed voice becoming even lower as Dipper and Wendy were soon to enter the room.

"Well Dipper likes Wendy, so I thought maybe Wendy might feel the same way if she had to make-" Mabel's response was cut off by Candy's angry whisper.

"I like Dipper!" Candy said, returning to the circle without anyone hearing her.

"Oops." Mabel groaned, returning to the circle herself.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

There was a brief delay from the game, with the room filled with silence over what just happened. Wendy and Dipper blushing, Mabel getting a death glare from Candy, and Robbie beyond mad at Mabel for what she dared Wendy to do. Oh yeah, Greta just felt really awkward. Wendy was once again bored, so she decided to speak first.

"Okay, so since I'm after Mabel I'm supposed to dare Robbie, I already know he wouldn't pick truth." Wendy started, a grin spreading over her face.

"And I dare him to do a handstand." Wendy finished.

"Fine." Robbie grumbled, getting up from his spot, and starting to do a handstand.

"See it's easy. But its not like any of you little kids coul-woahh!" Robbie was cut of by himself, falling onto Mabel.

"You could've crushed Mabel!" Dipper screeched at Robbie, beyond angry at his inability to do a handstand, but thankful that Greta pulled his sister out of the way.

"Oh yeah! Well maybe if yo-" Robbie started, but never got to finish.

"Ok moving on!" Wendy interrupted, earning Robbie to mutter something as he sat back down.

"Yeah well Dipper, I dare you to tell Wendy how you really feel about her." Robbie said, expecting Wendy to turn him down.

"Uh well what if I pick truth?" Dipper nervously asked, hoping he could somehow avoid this.

"Then you must tell us how you feel about Wendy." Robbie said, out-smarting Dipper.

"I well I uh…I might have a small crush on Wendy." Dipper whispered the last part, but it could still be heard by Wendy….and Candy who happened to be sitting next to him.

"Oh well..I guess I kinda feel the s-" Wendy was cut off by Dipper.

'I gotta go!" Dipper said, already heading up the stairs to his and Mabel's bedroom.

"ame way." Wendy finished, though there was no point.

"What! How can you like a twelve year-old boy!?" Robbie asked, his face red.

"I-" Wendy was cut off by the slam of the Mystery Shack door.

"It's Dipper's turn next, but even I don't think I can get him back down." Mabel stated, feeling sorry for her brother.

"I can!" Greta's man-voice boomed as she ran upstairs.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A few minutes later, Greta came downstairs, holding Dipper over her shoulder. Dipper knew he couldn't win, so he decided to just not look at Wendy to hopefully avoid embarrassment.

"Okay it's your turn Dipper." Mabel said, hoping to liven up Dipper's mood.

"Candy. Truth or Dare?" Dipper asked, without any mood change.

"Uh. Truth?" Candy asked, not sure she was ready for a dare.

"Ok. Do you like anyone in this room? As in like-like? And if so, who?" **(A/N: Okay, so I added this one in cause the next one sent to me was for Dipper, and he just did one, but don't worry it'll still be there) **Dipper asked, forgetting that Robbie wasn't here.

"I uh. I tell you only if you do the Lamby-Lamb dance." Candy delayed, hoping the dance was long.

"Oh what. Mabel why'd you tell her about that?" Dipper asked, staring at his twin.

"Sorry Dipper!" Mabel said, looking everywhere but Dipper's eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing the costume." Dipper grumbled, getting up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Two embarrassing minutes later, Dipper sat back down blushing. He somehow failed to notice Candy was the only one not laughing.

"Okay, so who do you like?" Dipper asked, nudging Candy's elbow, once again forgetting he was the only boy here.

"Oh well I-" Candy didn't know what to say, with Greta looking around nervously, Wendy giving her an angry glare, and Mabel in sweater-town.

"I like Dipper!" Candy suddenly yelled, running out the door of the Mystery Shack.

"I'm just gonna yeah be right back." Dipper managed to choke out, before going after Candy, to try to calm her down.

"I'm gonna text Robbie back." Wendy said, hoping Dipper didn't like Candy the same way Candy liked him.

"Well this is awkward." Greta stated after a few minutes of silence.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Outside Mystery Shack_

"Candy, wait!" Dipper yelled, managing to grab Candy's arm.

"I'm going to go home Dipper." Candy started, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, don't go home just cause of…that." Dipper said, blush returning to his cheeks.

"Why should I stay?" Candy asked, failing to get her arm out of Dipper's grasp.

"Well what will make you stay?" Dipper was hoping to raise his sister's friend's spirits.

"If you tell me who you like more, me or Wendy?"

**A/N: Yeah, is it turning into a soap-opera? If so, sorry about that. There are still more dares, but some are repeats of when Robbie asked Dipper how he felt about Wendy. And '2ndWendy' I know I didn't do your dares, but I will when Pacifica and Gideon come in. So like, who wants them to join our little game of truth or dare?**

**And one more thing. SEND IN A DARE FOR GRETA. JUST ONE . PLEASE.**

**Oh wait, one more thing. Wendy, or Candy? Who does Dipper like? When you leave your review, make sure to say who.**

***You here voices behind you. Their saying "Pick Candy! Pick Candy!" Then, someone breaks through you window chanting "Pick Candy! Pick Candy!" You decide to do what the voice says….***

**Yeah still working on my author powers. I'm on chapter 2.….what a long book.. AND THANKS TOO TheBigZ1 for being my first reviewer!**

**Anyway R&R!**

**Please….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peoples. Thanks for all the reviews. You are all awesome. Here, let me pass out cupcakes. Wait where are my cupcakes? SOOS!**

**Soos: Sorry man.**

**IMMA GIRL! AND YOU ATE MY CUPCAKES THAT I WAS TRYIN TO PASS OUT!**

**Soos: They just looked so good sitting there dude.**

**Whatever. Anyways, carry on, and please do read the Authors Note at the bottom. Also, know how I said you guys get to pick who Dipper gets to be with, and to tell me if you want Gideon or Pacifica in the game? Well, here are the tally's!**

**Gideon: ****_3_**

** Guess I'll bring them both in lol**

**Pacifica: ****_3_**

**Now, when I show the tally's, please don't stop reading this or anything just because Candy didn't get picked, or just because Wendy didn't get picked. Even if your couple didn't get picked, you can still send in dares for them. Say, Candy didn't get picked, you could still send in dares saying "I want Dipper to be dared to kiss Candy", or "I want Wendy to be dared to make-out with Dipper", or something.**

**Soos: Or you could dare Wendy to kiss Candy. Or make out. I don't really care dude.**

**Hey! Don't go sayin that! Even though you could…anyways here are the tally's, and please don't stop reading because the one you wanted to win didn't. lol idk who won, didn't look yet. I have the reviews open on another page. Gonna go count em'.**

**Wendy: ****_3_**

** Well there you go, Candy wins.**

**Candy: ****_4_**

**If yours didn't win, sorry about that. I really am. I had no control over the votes, and I wanted you guys to vote for who you want. If I get at least 3 reveiwer's that say they want me to make a one-shot of DipperxWendy I will, but only if the people saying they want one are people that are mad about Wendy not getting picked. And also, my friend GravityFaller302's OC Andrea is in this!**

**Cupcakes will be ready soon.**

_Previously_

_"Candy, wait!" Dipper yelled, managing to grab Candy's arm._

_"I'm going to go home Dipper." Candy started, her voice trailing off._

_"Come on, don't go home just cause of…that." Dipper said, blush returning to his cheeks._

_"Why should I stay?" Candy asked, failing to get her arm out of Dipper's grasp._

_"Well what will make you stay?" Dipper was hoping to raise his sister's friend's spirits._

_"If you tell me who you like more, me or Wendy?"_

_Present_

"If you tell me who you like more, me or Wendy?" Candy asked, looking as if she might cry.

Dipper thought about it, he has a huge crush on Wendy, but does he really? It was then he noticed something-he liked Candy, as in like-like. Sure, he had a crush on Wendy, but a crush is a crush, right? And now he has a new one. Only it could be more than just a crush.

"Well?" Candy said, looking like she would cry for sure now.

"I-I..I like you." Dipper stuttered, not sure how to say it.

"That's it?" Candy asked, her eyes becoming watery.

"No! I-I mean I…I like-like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on let's go inside." Dipper said smiling.

Dipper and Candy entered the Mystery Shack, holding hands. As soon as Mabel saw them holding hands, her face filled up with joy for her best friend and brother. Wendy didn't have that well of a reaction.

"Ohmigosh yay!" Mabel squealed, barely able to keep herself from tackling Dipper in a hug.

"W-w-we need more people, right?" Wendy asked, trying to hide the fact that she was upset about Dipper liking Candy.

"More people means more fun!" Mabel shouted, excited as ever.

"Well Robbie will be back soon, and I just invited some kids your age." Wendy said, looking at Mabel.

Robbie walked in the Mystery Shack, followed by Gideon and Pacifica-all invited by Wendy, unknowing of what happened between the twins and them.

"You invited Pacifica and Gideon? Why would you do that?!" shouted Mabel, trying to get as far from Pacifica as possible.

"What? Aren't you friends?' Wendy asked, confused as why Mabel wouldn't be happy that more kids were here.

"Why would I be friends with the dude that tried to kill my brother?!" Mabel answered back, avoiding Gideon's eyes as she knew he was watching her.

"Let's just get on with the game" Robbie said, irritated that this was taking so long.

"Fine. But I think that we should be able to dare whoever we like instead of going in a circle." Mabel grumbled, still avoiding eye contact with Gideon.

"Yeah!" Greta replied, staring at pacifica until she agreed.

"Whatever." Pacifica yawned, not really caring.

"Okay so who wants to go next?" Dipper asked, looking around the circle.

"I will." Wendy said, an idea of payback on Robbie (long story) coming into mind.

"Robbie. Truth or dare?" Wendy asked, looking at Robbie.

"Dare. Of course." he replied, thinking it would be like his last one.

"I dare you to kiss Mabel." Wendy said, giving an apologetic glance at Mabel.

"What!" Both Mabel and Dipper screeched, both staring wide-eyed at Wendy.

"You can't force my sweet marshmella to do anything!" Gideon spat out, not wanting Mabel to kiss anyone but him.

"Stay out of this Gideon!" Mabel yelled back at Gideon.

"Well a dare's a dare. I guess." Robbie grumbled, hating this dare.

"Wait, you're gonna kiss my sister?!" Dipper yelled, surprised Robbie was going through go through with this.

"Believe me twerp, I don't want to." Robbie said, right before grabbing and kissing Mabel.

Mabel quickly hurried through the door of the Mystery Shack, and into the living area where she brushed her teeth so many times she thought they could break. Candy went over Dipper and dragged him back to his spot, since he had passed out from seeing the guy he hates kissing his sister.

"My turn!" Mabel shouted.

"Pacifica! Who do you want to go out with?" Mabel stared Pacific down, waiting for an answer.

"None of you losers. I'd want to go out with a rich guy." Pacifica responded, hoping to offend people.

"I'll go next. Gideon. I dare you to say one thing you like about me." Dipper quickly said, wanting to hear something nice from the little monster for a change.

"Uh. Nice sister." Gideon said, not expecting a question like this.

"Wow. Nice." Dipper muttered, annoyed by Gideon.

Just then the door to the Mystery Shack opened. In walked a girl, who looked to be about the twin's age. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was basically the same height as Dipper and Mabel. She wore a white sweater with a treble clef on it, blue jeans, and brown clogs.

"Do you sell water here?" She asked Wendy, noticing her name tag.

"Five dollars per bottle" Wendy replied, pointing towards the vending machine.

"Are you guys playing truth or dare?" The girl asked, forgetting about the water.

"Yes! You should play with us!" Said Mabel excitedly, hoping to have found a new girl-friend to hangout with.

"Awesome!" The mystery girl replied, sitting down between Dipper and Candy.

"You can go next." Greta's booming voice said to the unknown girl.

"Neat! My name's Andrea by the way."

"Cool! I'm Mabel and that's my twin Dipper!" Mabel responded, getting excited once again.

"So Dipper, Truth or Dare?" Andrea asked, looking to her left at Dipper.

"Uh. Dare I guess." Dipper stated slowly, not sure what she might ask.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Andrea said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Good thing you ain't daring my marshmella anything." Gideon said in his little accent, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Dipper, it's a dare." Andrea said, closing her eyes and starting to lean in.

"Sorry Candy." Dipper whispered to Candy, who didn't look that happy.

"It is okay Dipper it is just a dare." Candy whispered back, mostly trying to reassure herself.

With that Dipper closed his eyes, and slowly leaned into Andrea, until their lips met. They stayed like that for about five seconds, until Dipper broke apart.

"Yay." Andrea whispered, while Dipper looked around the circle, feeling awkward because of everyone staring at him.

"Okay, moving on." Dipper quickly said, trying to break the awkward silence among them.

"Dipper why don't you dare someone?" Mabel asked, trying to help break the silence.

"Uh yeah. Robbie truth or dare?" Dipper asked, knowing what he was going to dare him to do.

"Dare pipsqueak." Robbie proudly said, knowing that Dipper couldn't come up with anything good.

"I dare you to kiss Mabel on the cheek."

"Lame." Said Robbie, leaning over and kissing Mabel on the cheek.

"Bro! what was that for!" Mabel asked, irritated that Robbie even went near her face.

"Oh my. You will pay dearly for that 'Robbie'." Gideon threatened, giving Robbie a glare.

"Yeah right, like I'm scared of a little kid." Robbie grunted, passing of the kid physic's warning.

"You. Should . Be." Gideon whispered, looking as if he was staring into Robbie's soul.

"I have a dare!" Mabel shouted, looking over to Greta.

"I dare Greta to kiss Dipper on the cheek!" Mabel said, thinking she had picked a good dare.

"That's it? Okay!" Greta's man-voice yelled, kissing dipper on his cheek.

"Greta. Truth or dare?" Dipper asked, suddenly thinking a way to get payback for his sister.

"I get to go again? Dare me!" Said Greta, excited.

"I dare you to kiss Robbie, then body slam him."

"First kiss! Yes!" Greta shouted, kissing Robbie who looked like he was about to puke.

"Eww sick!" Robbie yelled, before being body-slammed by Greta.

"That was awesome!" Greta yelled, sitting back down next to candy.

"Hey Wendy! I dare you to switch hats with Dipper!" Mabel shouted, deciding to cut off Gideon who had opened his mouth to say something.

Dipper and Wendy just shrugged and switched hats. However, Gideon was planning something. Something that would get him with his marshmella. Of course it would fail, but he did it anyways for his own gain.

'I dare you to go on another date with me, my sweet marshmella." Gideon said, in his annoying accent.

"Arghh not again." Mabel said, annoyed.

"You guys know I'm here, right?" Andrea asked, after people hadn't been daring her. Or talking to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry heheh." Dipper replied, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. Someone dare me already, this is getting boring." Pacifica said, though she already was bored.

"Fine, I dare you too buy Robbie." dipper said, looking straight at Robbie.

"Yeah, sure. Like my parents would sell me." Robbie stated, though he was nervous

"Mmmhmm. Three-hundred thousand. Okay." Pacifica said as she talked on the phone with Robbie's mom.

'So yeah. They said I could rent you for a month." Pacifica said, laughing at Robbie's surprised face.

'What?!" Robbie suddenly shouted, making everyone look at him funny.

Suddenly the Mystery Shack door opened, revealing Mabel, with an unhappy look on her face, and Gideon, wearing a "I'm a adorable but creepy little kid who's happy" look on his face.

"Oh my marshmella, I have another dare for you!" Gideon sang, sitting back down in the circle, managing to get a spot across from Mabel.

"Oh now what? Not another date, if that's what you're gonna say." Mabel said, scooting to the other side of the circle.

"it's nothin like that. I dare you to kiss me!" Gideon said, having a both happy and creepy look on his face.

"I hate you." Mabel said, squinting her eyes at Gideon.

"Come on now, you've got to!" Gideon sang, once again.

"Fine." Mabel said, leaning in and kissing Gideon.

"Gross!" Mabel yelled, running to the bathroom and using almost a whole bottle of mouthwash.

"That lil' dude is so evil." Andrea whispered into Dipper's ear.

"No kidding. He tried to kill me because I broke him up with Mabel for her." Dipper whispered back, waiting for her sister to return.

"Oh he's gonna pay." Andrea muttered to herself, thinking of a way to get payback for Dipper.

"I have one more dare, for Robbie." Gideon said, about to dare something that would get payback on both Dipper and Robbie.

"As if you could think of anything bad to dare me." Robbie said, not knowing that both his and Dipper's nightmares were about to come true.

"I dare you, 'Robbie', to kiss Dipper." Gideon said, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: OMG thanks for the reviews! Your awesome! Sorry about the few people who's dares & truths I didn't get to, but they will be in the next chapter, promise.**

**And also, there is a poll on my wall, it says "What tv show should I do a Christmas one-shot for?" so if you could, please go vote. Each person can vote like 2 times, so the 2 shows with the highest votes I will do Christmas one-shots for.**

**So once again I'm sorry if your upset that Wendy didn't get picked.**

**Here are the cupcakes! SOOS!**

**Soos: oh man I want to eat them so bad.**

**DONT YOU DARE SOOS! Now pass them out.**

***Soos passes out cupcakes to everyone.***

**Yeah, he had to do whatever I say since he ate the cupcakes I was gonna hand out earlier.**

**OKAY YOU CAN GO HOME NOW SOOS!**

**Soos; Thank you man- MA'AM!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading. Also I'll update again on FRIDAY. If your lucky maybe THURSDAY, sorry lol but I gotta study for a Spelling Bee. And sorry if there's some mistakes in this. Also, is it Greta, or Grenda? idk which one**

**R&R please!**

**P.S. Please send in dares for Andrea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here ya go:) lol you read the note, right? From the last chapterthat wasn't a chapter? Yeah heheheh.**

**My cousin like hates me. WHY MIGHT YOU ASK? **

**Cuz I told him I wouldn't get him an iPad for Christmas. HE HAS ONE. Yeah, his parents got him one for his birthday 7 months ago. He was on it while he asked me. **

**THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID:**

**."Lex, can you get me a iPad for Christmas? I need another one so when one has to charge, I can use the other one."**

**"What no. You have one. Those things are like $600 dollars."**

**"Meanie! You just want it for yourself!" *runs out of room***

**Yeah so he's 7. He has a British accent. Lol I don't think I spelled it right.**

**I guess deleting my chapter, then my re-written chapter was his revenge. He thought it was for school lol. **

**Idk how long this chapter is gonna be, I got a lot of Truths & Dares** **so this will take forever too write, I gotta do my homework after this note, then I need to decorate the Chistnas Tree, then I need to change outta my school uniform, and then do the chapter part. So yeah.**

* * *

_ Previously_

_"Come on now, you've got to!" Gideon sang, once again._

_"Fine." Mabel said, leaning in and kissing Gideon._

_"Gross!" Mabel yelled, running to the bathroom and using almost a whole bottle of mouthwash._

_"That lil' dude is so evil." Andrea whispered into Dipper's ear._

_"No kidding. He tried to kill me because I broke him up with Mabel for her." Dipper whispered back, waiting for her sister to return._

_"Oh he's gonna pay." Andrea muttered to herself, thinking of a way to get payback for Dipper._

_"I have one more dare, for Robbie." Gideon said, about to dare something that would get payback on both Dipper and Robbie._

_"As if you could think of anything bad to dare me." Robbie said, not knowing that both his and Dipper's nightmares were about to come true._

_"I dare you, 'Robbie', to kiss Dipper." Gideon said, an evil grin on his face._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_ Present_

"What!?" Robbie screamed, looking from Gideon to Dipper, who fell unconsious. Ufortunitly for Candy, he fell right ontop of her.

"Gideon, you do realize this squashed any chances of me ever liking you, right?" Mabel said, helping Candy get the unconsious Dipper off of her.

_"Oh, sweet payback will soon be mine, Gideon."_ Andrea whispered, being heard by no one.

"Wait, so I have to kiss a boy? A twelve-year old boy?! Who I hate?!"

"Yes. Yes you do Robbie." Gideon said, scoffing at the older boys name.

"No. You can't make me, you little twerp."

"Oh, you want to find out?" Gideon sneered, clutching his amulet. Neither boys seemed to notice the now awake Dipper walking towards Robbie.

"Don't make me stand up you little-" Robbie's rampage was interupted by Dipper pulling him into a kiss.

No one had time to gasp, as the kiss lasted a mere two seconds. Everyone watched as Dipper covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Robbie just simply sat there, before running out of the shack, covering his mouth. Mabel just sat there, not able to beleive what her brother just did. Sure it was a dare, but Dipper HATED Robbie.

"Uhhh. I'll be right back." Mabel said, running to the bathroom too comfort her brother, who was now puking.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"My turn."

Dipper and Mabel had come back from the bathroom five minutes after the 'event' and Robbie came back soon after that, finished puking. Robbie, who had decided he was next, turned to the rich girl.

"I dare Pacifica to make out with Dipper." Robbie said, knowing that the twins hate Pacifica.

Once again, no one heard Andrea whisper "Welcome to my payback list Robbie."

"What! Gross! I don't want to make out with that freak!"

"And I don't want to makeout with that jerk!" Dipper yelled, franticly trying to find a way out of this.

"Its a dare Dipper." Robbie replied, a smirk growing on his face.

"I can find a way to hurt you." Dipper said, glaring at Robbie.

"I will buy you, then sell you, then buy you again and make you my servent!" Pacifica screamed, not lying.

"Oh fine." Pacifica grumbled, after silence from everyone.

Dipper and Pacifica leaned into eachother, sqeezing their eyes shut. As they took a dramticly slow time, Wendy decided to punch Robbie, making contact with his shoulder the second that Pacifica's and Dipper's lips met. Andrea, Candy, Mabel, Wendy, and Grenda **(lol I thought it was Greta) ** watched in horror as Dipper and Pacifica 'made out'. Only Mabel could tell that both Dipper and Pacifica were holding their breath. After only about thirty seconds, both couldn't take it and seperated, Pacifica running outside covering her mouth, with Dipper soon to follow.

* * *

**PLZ READ VERY IMPORTANT-**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry, the dares I didn't do, likepretty much all of them, I will do the next chapter. This is why this chapter was so short:**

**My parents are getting something done, I didn't listen enough to know exactly what, but their gonna get the electricity cut in order to do it, so in like 5 minutes their gonna cut it so I had to upload what I had. The next chapter will have the rest if them, and that will be tomorrow or Saturday, cuzit he electricity will be out so they can do the thing or whatever with the power lines for the rest of today, and idk about tomorrow next chapter really soon I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmigosh,**

**you guys are totally awesome.**

**Im so sorry for not updating, school is just so friggin frustrating. I WNT TO STAB MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER. Okay, maybe not. But I'm so friggin done with this friggin school. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating, so This is my new updating schedule or whatever:**

**I will update every other day, but my chapters will be short. **

**If I have time, I might update a few chapters on 1 day, or might update 2 days in a row.**

**I will not be using dares and truths in order, I will just use random ones. **

**Please do not feel mad or sad if your T or D isn't used, they will most likely be used. Or not, I'm not keeping track, but don't worry. Random order.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls and all of its characters belongs to Alex Hisarach (sp?) and Disney Channel. Andrea belongs to GravityFaller302.**

* * *

"Who's Grunkle Stan?" Andrea asked Dipper, not even knowing what 'Grunkle' meant. She had been dared by Wendy too buy five water bottles (the reason she actually came here in the first place, her main reason was not to play a game with a bunch of strangers) but not pay for them.

"Our great uncle Stan. He loves money more than us. More than anything, in fact." Dipper said 'more than us' with an atitude, only noticed by Andrea and Wendy (the only people paying attention).

"That is so mean. I would love to take water from him." Andrea, getting up and stepping over Candy, says with disgust pointed towards the cheap shop owner.

"Here's a screw-driver. When he gets back, make sure he knows you didn't pay for them." Wendy happily said, tossing a yellow and black screw-driver over to the younger girl.

"Where is Grunkle Stan anyways?"

"I don't know Mabel, he said something about scamming people with punch and hot sauce." After saying this, Dipper wondered what his great uncle had meant by that.

"Oh dudes I gotta call my Great Aunt. I was supposed to be at her house like three hours ago." Andrea realized this, putting her new water bottles in a circle around where she was to sit.

"Who's your Great Aunt? Are you visiting Gravity Falls?" Mabel would of asked more, but was stopped by Wendy poking her.

"My Great Aunt is Susan Cilloay, she works at some diner in town." Andrea informed, looking for a phone.

"No way! Grunkle Stan and her have a thing going on!" Mabel exclaimed, ignoring the fact that her Great Uncle was creeped out by Lazy Susan's many cats.

"No they don't. Grunkle Stan's over her. Even though it would be nice if he cared about a human being, or at least something other than money."

"You guys got a phone? My dog kinda ate my cell-phone." Andrea blushed, at least they didn't know her cell-phone eating dog was a Miniature Poodle.

"You serious?" Wendy laughed, thinking it was a joke, and nearly falling onto Robbie (who was asleep) from laughter.

"I'm serious. She ate my phone."

"You can use mine!" Grenda shouted, her deep voice echoing through the Mystery Shack.

"Thanks." Andrea grabbed Grenda's cell-phone, and dialed her Great Aunt's number.

* * *

**11:30 at night, I gotta go to bed. Next chapter will have a few more dares & truths in it, but hey, it's almost midnight and I don't feel like falling asleep during my Math test tomorrow.**

**Once again, super sorry I didn't update in like a week, but I WILL update on Thursday, maybe tomorrow.**

**Do you think I should do POV's for the next chapter? Plz leave your opinion in the comments:) **

**Also, my poll on my wall for the Christmas one-shot is still open, the 2 stories with the most votes will each get a Christmas one-shot. The poll closes on the 23rd, plz check it out.**

**You guys rock, your comments are very encouraging:)**

**See you soon, very soon:)**

**R&R Plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola` Peoplez! **

**Like I promised, a new chapter every-other day. **

**So, another chapter will be here on Saturday, then Monday!**

**Monday is Christmas Eve, right? Meh I don't feel like checking, or thinking right now. Doesn't matter anyways, I would still update.**

**And if you have time, plzcheck out my new story 'Bitten'. TITLE MAY BE CHANGED TOO 'I'll stay by your side' instead of 'Bitten'.**

**So yeah, plz check it out, only have one review (that's okay since I uploaded the first chapter yesterday) from this completely awesome person named 'Alisi Thorndyke'.**

**Now I shall shush, and you can read this chapter-**

* * *

"My aunt says I gotta go to her place in an hour." Andrea informed, giving Grenda her phone back.

"To bad. We could of had a girlfriend slumber party!"

"Mabel!" Dipper growled, embarrassed of his sister's antics.

"So who is going to go next?"

"I don't know Candy, mah best girlfriend!"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned, looking at his sister in embarrassment.

"What did I do?!"

"I'll go next!" Andrea shouted, planning revenge on someone she noticed Dipper hated. But, that was only one person who Andrea would get revenge on for trying to hurt Dipper..

"So like, know how Robbie's in the bathroom? Well I dare both Gideon and Pacifica to punch him when he walks out." Andrea, catching everyone's attention, said.

"Fine" The rich girl groaned, putting down her phone which she was previously texting on.

"Only because my PuddinPop doesn't like that boy." Gideon said, having dreamy eyes as he stared at Mabel.

"Uhhhh. Don't stare at me."

Hearing the bathroom door open, Pacifica and Gideon quickly rush over to the door that connects the Mystery Shack to the house.

Robbie, opening the door, is rewarded with Gideon punching him in the face (he stood on top of an exhibit case) and Pacifica punching him in the gut.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yeesh Gideon. You gave him a bloody nose." Wendy sighed, feeling bad for her friend, but finding it funny how he reacted.

_Flashback_

_"Oh what." Robbie groaned, clutching his bleeding nose._

_"Oh dude you got beat up by kids." Wendy said, fetching a paper towel for his nose._

_"Yeah well...whatever." The gothic teen grumbled, followed by "I gotta go home anyways. Later Wendy." as he walked out of the Mystery Shack door._

_End_ _Flashback_

"Ooh I have got a dare for Grenda!" Cheered Candy, snapping Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Cool!" Grenda boomed, with her voice as deep as a man's.

"I dare you to sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber!"

"Not cool!"

"Come on Grenda, it will be fun!" Mabel shouted, accidentally spitting on Wendy because if her braces.

"Mabel gross."

"Oops. Sorry Wendy!" Mabel apologized, causing Wendy to laugh.

"Whatever dork."

"Come on Grenda! Grenda! Grenda! Grenda! Grenda!" Mabel chanted, everyone but Pacifica and Grenda joining in (Gideon only joined in chanting because his 'PuddinPop' did).

"Fine." Grenda grumbled, starting to sing with her husky voice.

_"You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_  
_You are my love, you are my heart_  
_And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_  
_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_  
_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we're here together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_When I was 13, I had my first love_  
_There was nobody that compared to my baby_  
_And nobody came between us who could ever come above_  
_She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck_  
_She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_  
_I skip a beat when I see her in the street_  
_And at school on the playground_  
_But I really wanna see her on a weekend_  
_She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'_  
_And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

_Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, ohhh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_  
_I'm gone"_  
_  
_

"Yay! Go Grenda!" Mabel cheered, though it sounded horrible.

Sometime during the song Robbie reentered the Shack, saying his parents house was locked. Pacifica was going to make a remark about how Grenda's singing sounded like a dying cat, but a glare from her boyfriend stopped her.

"Well. How interesting. Anyways, I gotta go, it's been like an hour. My Great aunt is waiting for me." Andrea said, not wanting to say goodbye to them, especially a 'certain someone'.

"Come back tomorrow?" Dipper asked, sad that his new friend was leaving.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well you can't say I didn't update, it's 10:16 And still Thursday. Lol it's longer than I intended, but that's not a bad thing, right?**

**Im going to close my poll, but there is a new one up there, plz check it out. You know, if you wanna. sorry if the lyrics are wrong lol.**

**Grunkle Stan will be in the next chapter, not as like gonna play truth or dare, he will just be in it.**

**And MarcelineFan asked me if she (and you) were able to send in OCs to be in the story, and I think yes, but these are the rules:**

**-Anyone can send an OC in, but if you HAVE an account send it in through PM, if not through the comments.**

**-Must state name, gender, age, hair and eye color, skin color, clothing, and personality.**

**-Most will be put into the story, but most likely will only be a minor character, only in part of one chapter.**

**-I might put some into the story a few times, but still will be only a minor character, unless I decide to make one have a bigger part.**

**Yeah, so no POV this chapter, I was too tired sorry lol.**

**So, who do you think Pacifica's mystery boyfriend is?**

**R&R Plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha peoplz! This is your new chapter. You're welcome. **

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGIN AWESOME. SO MANY REVEIWS. THANK YOU!**

**So yeah, the two Christmas one-shot winners are 'Gravity Falls' and 'Adventure Time'. These one-shots will be out before new Years, lol. I'm pretty sure there will be mistletoe in both. **

**I'm thinking for the Gravity Falls one, I will do a PacificaxDipper or CandyxDipper pairing. You people are probably gonna make me do a WendyxDipper pairing though. **

**For the Adventure Time one, I'm thinking of doing a FlamePrincessxFinn pairing AND a LorrianexBMO pairing.**

**Piggie-Products: I'm not sure if GravityFaller302 wants me to mention anything about that.**

**Hey epic people (meaning all of you), you should go and check out 'Child of Destiny' by 'Alisi Thorndyke'. It's just so...so epicly amazing.**

**Still accepting OC's to be in this story for a minor role! The last chapter says how to, and stuff. I don't feel like copy and pasting it onto here. Sorry lol.**

**One more thing, I'M SICK AGAIN .**

* * *

The Pines twins were asleep on their cheap mattresses in the attic, blankets thrown off of them, and mostly spewed across the floor next to the where the twins were sleeping. Both were asleep, drops of sweat beading and slowly rolling down their faces, and falling onto the according mattress. All of their friends had left the night before, but were to come back today. Well, most were friends. Gideon was to come back, though he's uninvited, solemnly to see Mabel, and Pacifica because her boyfriend would be there.

Mabel woke up first, as always, and tiredly sat up. Standing up, Mabel started to walk over to her brother's sleeping form, stepping over both blankets, but forgetting about the pillow she had seen Dipper throw off his bed in the middle of the night. Tripping over the pillow, Mabel went flying onto Dipper, letting out a shrill scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"No Candy it's poison!" Dipper screamed jolting up, his sister waking him up from a nightmare.

"Sorry bro."

"Why did you fall on me?" Dipper asked, his sister spread over his stomach and chest.

"Well it's not my fault you threw that pillow in the middle of the room!" Mabel defended, getting off her twin and sitting next to him.

"I was aiming for you."

"What! Why?"

"Mabel, just because you're talking too Waddles underneath your blanket, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Oops."

Both twins quickly turned to look at the door as they heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by Wendy throwing the door open, tazor in hand.

"Robbie if you're trying hurt Dip-!" Wendy angrily started, but stopped in mid sentence after taking in her surroundings. Putting her armed hand to her side, she stood there awkwardly.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Mabel, surprised, asked.

"Well, you see, I heard Mabel scream, then I heard Dipper yell something, and Robbie was saying he was gonna get Dipper back, so I thought...yeah."

"More importantly, why do you have a tazor?" Dipper asked, not sure it was legal, but who knows with this town.

"I may or may not of taken it from my older brother, Matthew."

"Okay..." Both twins replied at the same time, not sure if they should be amazed or frightened.

"Some girls from yesterday are down stairs waiting for you. Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" Wendy said calmly at first, shouting the rest.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Not again."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Everyone sat in a circle, to Wendy's right was Robbie, to his right was Candy, to her right was Dipper, to his right was Andrea, then Gideon (opposite of Wendy), followed by Pacifica, next Grenda, followed by Mabel to the left of Wendy.

"What are you kids doing?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked in, questioning the circle of kids in his tourist attraction's gift shop.

"A game." Mabel quickly answered, glancing towards Wendy for help.

"Okay th-why are those two here?!" Stanford shouted, pointing at Gideon and Pacifica.

"You see no people who you wish not to see, this is only a dream." Wendy said to her boss, in a hypnotic voice.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go scam someone." The twins Great Uncle said, leaving the room.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Wendy asked, turning her attention back to the group.

"I have a dare for Pacifica." Dipper said, smiling a revengeful smile.

"Like you can think of anything bad." Pacifica, hoping to discourage Dipper, said.

"I dare you to wear one of Mabel's sweaters."

"What! No! There so silly and ugly!" Pacifica shouted, putting down her diamond incrusted cellphone.

"I'll go get one!" Mabel leaped up from her spot, ran through the employes only door, and up to the attic.

"Grrrr! I'll get you for this!" Pacifica threatened, glaring at Dipper.

"Candy! Let me borrow your phone! I so gotta take a picture of this!" Andrea whispered into Candy's ear.

"Okay." Candy simply replied, handing over he cellphone.

"Look! I brought you one of my favorites!" Mabel excitedly yelled to Pacifica, holding up a sweater with a red heart wearing black sunglasses.

"I hate you." Pacifica growled, grabbing the sweater and putting it on over her head before returning to her spot next to Gideon, not noticing the flash of a camera.

"Me next!" Mabel practically jumped, hand waving in air.

"Andrea. I dare you to shave Gideon's hair off. All of it!"

"What?!" Both Gideon and Pacifica shouted, looking at Mabel with wide eyes.

"Get ready Gideon."

"No! I won't let you!" Gideon shouted, defending his huge mass of hair.

"Yeah! Leave my boyfriend's hair alone!" Pacifica shouted, yanking off and throwing Mabel's sweater at Dipper, before grabbing Gideon's hand and dragging him outside and away from the Mystery Shack.

"Did not expect that." Mabel said, confused.

"Nope." Dipper added to his sister's words.

"I really wanted to shave off his hair."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"I have truth for Mabel!" Candy called out in her robotic voice.

"Okay, shoot sister!"

"Who do you like more? Gideon or Robbie?"

"Let's see, the dude that bullies my brother, or the dude that tried to kill my brother? Robbie."

"You bully Dipper?!" Wendy shouted, facing Robbie with anger in her eyes.

"Uhh well I umm-."

"How dare you! " Wendy shouted, delivering a smack to Robbie's face.

Robbie stared at Wendy with wide eyes before grumbling "Whatever. I'm outta here."

Wendy watched Robbie stand up and leave, before sighing.

"Well that was depressing." Grenda simply said, her husky voice breaking a line of silence.

"I just thought of the perfect prank!" Andrea shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Look, Robbie left his sweatshirt here. That means he's bound to come back and get it right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Wendy, not catching on, said.

Andrea whispered her plan to Dipper, causing him to grin. Dipper stood up, grabbed his sister, and went somewhere into the house section, leaving everyone but Andrea confused.

"What's your prank?" Wendy asked Andrea, wanting to be a part of it.

"You'll see."

* * *

**I'm sick again. I don't even know how I got sick, but I'll probably be sick for Christmas. Not cool.**

**Anyways, if you wanna send in an OC, there is a 90% chance it will be used, and will be a minor part in one of the stories. If its a boy, that's near Mabel's age it will most likely be a target of Mabel's "summer romance' quest. So yeah, i copied the rules onto here:**

**-Anyone can send an OC in, but if you HAVE an account send it in through PM, if not through the comments.**

**-Must state name, gender, age, hair and eye color, skin color, clothing, and personality.**

**-Most will be put into the story, but most likely will only be a minor character, only in part of one chapter.**

**-I might put some into the story a few times, but still will be only a minor character, unless I decide to make one have a bigger part.**

**I hate being sick. **

**PLZ CHECK OUT MAH NEW STORY! **

**Anyways, I am going to go sleep. **

**Thank yal for all the reviews, and I'll see you on Monday.**

**PLZ R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour peoplez! Here is your new chapter! **

**P.S: I can no longer tell you what days I will update, because I just don't know. It's not like I won't update, I just don't know when I will. I'll update 2-3 times a week, I just don't know what days.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! **

**And for you people that don't celebrate Christmas,**

**OMG IT'S HANUKKAH (sp?)!**

**Sorry if that sounded offensive, it wasn't supposed to. It's Hanukkah not Kwanzaa, right?**

**Well, here is your chapter, it may be shorter than the last one, but it's 2:00 in the morning. So ya.**

**The one-shots will be out soon, in like...Idk...before New Years Eve...I think...**

**ALSO: The Christmas Gravity Falls one-shot, will go into a new story I will post when I post the one-shot (well, it's like a collection of one-shots, I am going to make and post a one-shot for Gravity Falls for every holiday I know of, well like in my country, I might have a Hanukkah one too (srry if spelled wrong).**

**Carry on:):) **

**WARNING: There is a swear in this chapter (only one) and it is said by Robbie after Andrea freaks him out with her prank. *not the 'FU' word.* I don't like that word...**

**P.S.S: None of you OC's are in this story, I had this written when I wrote the last chapter. At least one OC will be in the next chapter. **

* * *

"Wendy, do you have a Hockey mask?" Dipper came back downstairs with Mabel, carrying a black robe that Mabel had quickly sewn a few long sleeves onto.

"Yeah, not sure why you need it though." Wendy replied, standing up and walking over to the counter, and pulling something out of her bag.

"Stole it from Jason yesterday, still need to hide it." Wendy informed as she handed Dipper the mask.

"Thanks." Dipper walked over to Andrea, and helped get the robe over her head.

"Now when he comes to get his sweatshirt, all I have to do is put on the mask and jump out in front of him! It will look like the sleeves are tentacles!" Andrea exclaimed, quickly looking out the window for any sign of Robbie.

"I don't think he would come to get his sweatshirt, after all we're in the beginning of a huge heat wave."

"I think that Wendy is right, the weatherman said it would last for a week." Candy added, taking a look out of the window only to see a dead plant.

"Well maybe he'll come to get his sweatshirt, and then Andrea will jump out, and he'll be all like oh no its Slenderman! And then pass out or scream and run away." Mabel rambled, causing Dipper and Andrea to laugh, and everyone else to give her a strange look.

"I see him coming!" Grenda shouted, seeing a tall male figure approach the Mystery Shack.

"This will be epic! Wait where should I jump out from? I'll just go near the door!" Andrea put the hockey mask on, and got ready.

"Act normal!" Dipper whispered, with everybody turning to look at the door anyways.

"Forgot my swe-Ahhhhhhh!" Robbie screamed as Andrea jumped in front of him, sleeves swaying as if tentacles, hockey mask making her appear with no face for someone who had just a glimpse of her. Andrea quickly ran behind the counter to hide so Robbie couldn't tell it was a twelve year-old girl yet.

"What the h-hell was that?" Robbie stuttered, trying to breath properly.

"Ahahahahahahahah!" Mabel burst out laughing so hard she had to clutch her side, Grenda and Wendy soon joining.

"Dude, why did you just freak out? Nothing was even there." Wendy lied, glancing at Andrea to make sure she was hidden.

"Wha-what? How did you not see that? Slenderman just jumped out in front of me!"

"More like Slender-twelve year-old girl." Dipper snickered, walking over to where Andrea hid.

"Hello!" Andrea jumped up from behind the counter, almost knocking over Dipper and making Robbie jump. Dipper took the hockey mask off Andrea, revealing her face.

"Yeah well I gotta go somewhere anyways." Robbie grumbled, grabbing his sweatshirt and leaving, only to return in an hour.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Andrea shouted, putting both arms straight out to the side, smacking Dipper in the face.

"Ohmigosh no! Sorry Dipper!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Wendy, Grenda, Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica sat in the middle of this Mystery Shack gift shop floor, all in a circle with three spots missing. Pacifica and Gideon had come back only ten minutes ago, out of boredom.

When accidentally smacking him in the face, Andrea had given Dipper a bloody nose which she and Candy and were currently tending too in another room. Candy didn't trust Andrea alone with Dipper, she had a feeling Andrea like-liked him.

"Sit upside-down, Dipper. It will help the bleeding stop." (idk does it?) Candy said, as she and Andrea brought Dipper back into the gift shop.

"Awe you wuwe whis is gowwa welp?" Dipper's bloody nose messed up his words as he pinched it, and sat upside-down over a cheap couch.

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"So who's next?" Wendy looked around the groups for volunteers.

"I have a dare for Gideon." Andrea said as she sat back down, wearing Dipper's hat.

"Okay, go for it." Wendy shrugged her shoulders, eyeing Dipper's hat.

"I dare you to give me that weird book with a hand with six fingers,that says '2', you were reading in the forest."

"Wha-what? I don't have any book like that!"

"I saw you read it in the forest! Don't lie to me!"

"What were you doing in the forest anyways?!"

"What? I can't take a walk in a forest? It's not like I was following Dipper or anything!"

"I fweel wizzy Wanwy..."

"It was a dare. Now gimme."

"I'll get you for this. I'll get you indeed, my friend." Gideon threatens, reluctantly reaching into his huge mass of hair and pulling out the book, giving it to Andrea.

"What you talking about, I'm not your friend."

"Did Dipper pass out?" Mabel looked over to her twin brother, who was still upside down and had his eyes closed.

"Oops." Candy said, getting up and walking over to Dipper. Candy put her arms around his, and dragged the front half of his body onto the couch.

"At least it stopped bleeding." Wendy added, using a paper fan she 'borrowed' from her youngest brother. She planned to give it back. Just when the heat wave was over.

"I dare Mabel to dress up all goth." Pacifica spoke for the first time in a while, she was mostly texting.

"Oh what."

"With no sparkles."

"No sparkles? No sparkles! Your asking me to dress up in BLACK and have NO SPARKLES on?! That's cray-cray!"

"Yeah."

"Ughhh fine. Worst day ever." Mabel sat up, and went through the 'Employees only' door, heading up to the attic to knit a black sweater.

"Uhhh. My nose hurts." Dipper sat up, causing Andrea to tackle him.

"Dippy! You're awake!"

"Dippy? And why did you tackle me, it was only a bloody nose."

"Oh! I have a dare for Andrea!" Grenda's man-voice boomed, getting everyone's attention.

"I dare Andrea to give Dipper a make-over, and make him look like the cool guys in the magazines!"

"Oh no." Dipper moaned, slowly turning to Andrea.

"Come on!" Andrea grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him beyond the 'Employees only' door, taking him up the stairs she had seen Wendy go up to get the twins that morning.

* * *

**3:10 in the morning...anyways I need to sleep. NOW. **

**Thnx for so many reviews, you can still send in OCs, there will be 1-2 in the next chapter, already had most of this written. I can't believe how many reviews I have...**

**Idk what else to say, I'm tired. This will be updated soon, don't worry. **

**But until then,**

**PLZ R&R:):)**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah!**


	9. Another note Don't ignore it plz

**Hey. I will be updating soon, today, tomorrow, at latest Sunday. my adorable lil cousin deleted the new chapter again. It took all my personal control I had to not say "f**k you." in front of him. **

**See my other stories, 'Back to Gravity Falls' and 'I'll Stay by Your Side', that I'm working on, those are the ones I'm spending most time on. **

**I'm thinking about putting this story on hiatus so i can write those 2 stories, get at least the next ten chapters on them figured out and written.**

**Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story or whatever, I wouldn't dream of doing that, i just might not update as often. probably one chapter a week, most likely every saturday. **

**lol this fic is turning into an actual story isn't it? like a drama fic or whatever.**

**PLZ READ INPORTANT**

**anyways so my friend came over and we sat on my bed, crowded together looking at my iPad and reading my fics and she said that I should write this one like this;**

**(from next chapter)**

Pacifica: *laughing* "Ha! You look even more ridiculous than I could have imagined!"

Mabel: *soul is basically crushed*

Pacifica: "I mean, black so isn't your color! No boy would ever like you dressed like that!"

Dipper and Andrea stood behind the 'Employee Only' door, with the door opened a crack. They silently watched what was going on, causing Dipper to almost lose it.

Dipper: *whispering* "If I strangle her, we can get rid of any proof that it was me right?"

Andrea: *whispering* "As long as poofy-hair doesn't see."

Pacifica: "I mean is that a cowlick? Pathe-" *gets cut off*

Dipper: *runs out from behind door, jumping in front of Mabel protectively* "Shut up Pacifica! Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!"

**So should i write it like that? I mean the next chapter won't be like this, I already have the it mostly written, but plz leave in the comments if I should start writing it like that. PLZ THANKS KAY or whatever.**

**Srry bout all the 'or whatever' i'm kinda going through something...and it's making me moody or whatever. **

**So ya plz leave in the comments if I should start writin it like that.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hallo! That's Dutch BTW. Thank you for all the reviews! Over 100! I CANT BELIVE IT!**

** Sorry for taking so long, somehow have authors block for this...I don't how that's possible for this kind of fic..**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story, Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel, Andrea belongs to GravityFaller302.**

**P.S: so sorry about this chapters length, I wanted to update what I had.**

* * *

"Andrea no! I'm not going out there! I look ridiculous!"

Dipper wore ripped jeans (Andrea had scissors), his orange shirt (Andrea cut of the sleeves, but made it look jagged and had also cut the collar to look like a V), and black combat boots with buckles (nobody's sure how she got those). Andrea had also messed up his hair and took off his hat (and put it on her).

"No you don't Dipper! You look hot!"

"It's better than me! I look all goth. With no sparkles!"

Mabel had on a black skirt, black leggings (which Andrea ripped for her), black headband, and black combat boots with buckles (we're not sure how). She also had black lipstick (Halloween three years ago, she kept it in her scrapbook for 'memories'), black eye shadow (dried out marker), and her nails were painted black.

_Downstairs_

"What?! I'm not dying my hair pink!" Robbie had returned while Andrea and the twins were upstairs.

"You have to do it Robbie! Pacifica dared you too, and you can't deny a dare." Wendy replied to her friend, though she did feel bad for him.

"Hmph. Whatever." Robbie grabbed the pink hair dye from Pacifica, who was snickering.

Robbie walked in the visitors bathroom (he was supposed to pay a toll, but he just kicked the machine until in broke and let him in). At the same time, Mabel walked downstairs and through the 'Employee only' door, though Andrea and Dipper remained on the other side of the door out of sight. Andrea struggled to get Dipper through the door, but too no avail.

"Ha! You look even more ridiculous than I could have imagined!" Pacifica laughed, basically crushing Mabel's soul.

"I mean, black so isn't your color! No boy would ever like you dressed like that!" Pacifica continued, while Dipper was secretly watching with Andrea.

_"If I strangle her, we can get rid of any evidence that it was me right?"_ Dipper whispered to Andrea, both watching from behind the door.

_"As long as puffy haired dude doesn't see."_ Andrea whispered back.

"And besides you hair is ridiculous!" Pacifica laughed, Mabel had tears in her eyes now. Wendy wasn't in the room, and Candy and Grenda had left to get something.

"I mean, is that a cowlick? Pathe-"

"Shut up Pacifica!" Dipper cut off Pacifica, jumping in front of Mabel. "Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm so sorry about the length. I figured I should update what I have. I'm really sorry, I'll update more as soon as I finish it.**


	11. OMGZFUDH BEEN SO LONG!

**Hi everyone! **

**February vacation has just started (yesterday), know what that means? Updates! **

**Lol yeah, the chapters are gonna be short but..yeah. **

**Idk what day exactly, but before Thursday...or on Thursday...this will be updated. First I need to re-read the chapters already posted (none of which I will do today), then look through the reviews to see what truths and dares I didn't yet use, then choose like four, make a chapter, then post it.**

**Then choose like another four, pick one of your OCs, then make another chapter and post it. Then write another chapter for each of my other two stories. Then post them. **

**Then WATCH MORE EPISODES OF ****_YIN YANG YO! _****ON YOUTUBE! **

**Best tv series ever. Except Gravity Falls of course...fusjgodhjf getting of topic. **

**So yeah I'll update soon. No longer on HIATOS YAY!**

**Thank you to everyone for being so nice and reviewing and everything! ILOVEYOUGUYS&GIRLSSOMUCH! SO. MUCH.**

**SO FRIGGIN MUCH. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello! OmgIt'sSoShort**

* * *

"Shut up Pacifica!" Dipper cut off Pacifica, jumping in front of Mabel. "Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!"

Pacifica looked between Dipper and Mabel. "Wha-" Dipper folded his arms and smirked at Pacifica's shocked expression. "You-you can't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed. "I'm outta here!"

With saying that, the blonde stomped over to the entrance of the Mystery Shack. Pulling on the right handle, Pacifica heard a faint _click. _Everyone watched as she struggled to pull open the door, but nothing happened. Letting out a growl, Pacifica turned around and glared at Dipper. He shrugged as a response, just as Wendy got up from her criss-cross and made her way over to Pacifica.

Wendy tried the same thing Pacifica previously had, tugging at the handles, first the left then right, but neither side of the door would open. "Does this thing have a lock?" she glanced over her shoulder at Dipper, who walked, carefully stepping over everyone (by now, everyone had left the circle and lay scattered across the floor), over to the door.

"Yeah, but Mabel broke it after everyone left yesterday." Saying this earned a "Hmph." from Mabel. "So it doesn't lock anymore." Dipper gestured his hands at the door, then plopping them back down by his sides.

"What is that?" Candy pointed to where the hinges of the door would be, but instead there was a light-gray mis-formed shape.

"Wha-" Dipper walked closer to the plastic shape. All together there were four of them, two on each side. Right where the hinges were supposed too be. "Oh-what-why would the hinges be made of plastic?!" Dipper's voice was frantic. "How cheap can he be?!"

Mabel walked up to Dipper, then tapping one of what used too be a door hinge. "Yup. Defiantly melted."

* * *

Everyone had rearranged theirselves back into a circle, after almost five minutes of trying to open the door. The time they spent on that wasnt totally useless though. They all learned a very valuable lesson; never make Dipper think he's trapped in a room with almost ten other people. _Never._

Pacifica snorted. "Since I'm stuck here with you losers," Pacifica paused, gesturing between Dipper and Mabel "I might as well go first." A smirk appeared on her face as Dipper scooted further away from her.

Mabel scooted closer to Dipper. "_I have a bad feeling about this.._"

"Dipper, I dare you to kiss.." Pacifica had an evil look in her eyes. "...Mabel."

* * *

**Sorry about the length...this will probably be updated again on Saturday...maybe tomorrow. *shrugs***

**Anyways, sorry it took 2 months for this chapter! heh heh...I HAVE REASONS!**

**~It was to much to work on all three stories at once, and I was having trouble writing this...it would be so much easier to write it like a script..**

**~I had to work on three friggin school projects at once! So much stress..still working on one..but yay just need to memorize 5 pages of a play that my group wrote..**

**~If i focused on this, I wouldn't have ANY time for my other stories. STRESS I TELL YOU, STRESS!**

**But hey, I wasn't one of those people who don't even TELL THEIR READERS THAT THE STORY IS ON HIATOS AND THEN 4 MONTHS LATER ACT LIKE THEY DIDN'T WAIT FOREVER TO UPDATE. Cause those people are rude..**

**Again, sorry for taking so long. Mew *cat eyes* *claws screen***

**Mabel: Annnd, cut! Good work! **


	13. Author Note

Everything will be explained on my profile, so please read my newest update. It's very important and explains EVERYTHING. Sorry for not updating my stories, my profile says why and my plans for them.

This note is being posted on all three of my Multi-Chapter stories.


	14. Chapter 11

**A guest named marcelinefan 's OC AJ.**

* * *

I scooted closer to Dipper, whispering in his ear. "_I have a bad feeling about this.._"

"Dipper, I dare you to kiss.." Pacifica had an evil look in her eyes. "...Mabel."

Everyone, everything, was silent but the laughter of Pacifica (and snoring of an asleep Gideon). Dipper and I looked from Pacifica to each other, Pacifica and each other, before both Dipper and I screamed, running in opposite directions. I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. Why would she dare Dipper and me to kiss?! It must be because she's evil..

"N-no way am I g-gonna k-kiss my sister!" I heard Dipper stutter from the other room. "N-no! J-just No!"

"No! You _have_ to! It was a dare, no backing out!" Pacifica screeched, probably with that evil look in her evil eyes. "How's that for you!"

I slowly unlocked the door and stepped out of the visitors bathroom, and peeked my head around the corner of the door. There's Pacifica, glaring daggers at my brother...who's apparently hiding behind Andrea and Candy.

Dipper poked his head between Andrea and Candy's shoulders. "C-can't I just kiss her on her ch-cheek or something?" He sunk back behind the two girls, rocking back and forth with his knees up to his chest. That's what he always does when he's nervous and scared. At least he isn't hyperventilating yet.

"No! On the lips!"

"But...you never said on the lips. You just said to kiss her." Dipper crawled in between Candy and Andrea, sitting down. "So I could kiss her on the cheek."

Yes! He found a loophole! Woo!

"Wha-n-no!" Pacifica waved her hands in front of her. "On the lips!"

Andrea spoke up this time, smiling. Why would she be smiling though.."Nope, you never said where he had to kiss her." Pacifica glared at Andrea, who just shrugged.

This time Wendy said something. "The dorks are right, you never said on the lips." I slowly walked back into the circle, across from Dipper.

"Ugh! Whatever! I will get revenge on you losers though!" Pacifica crossed her arms.

"YES!" I cheered, pumping my fist up in the air.

Grenda looked at me. "He still has to kiss you on the cheek." She was right..

Dipper blushed. "I really don't want to..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door of the Shack. Everyone looked at the door, before Wendy got up and peered out the window. "It's a girl..."

Before someone could say anything, I heard a voice say "I can't open the door! It's so hot out here!" She sounded like a kid, like me. Maybe a new friend!

"Yeah, the door hinges melted." Wendy scalled to the person outside, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The next thing I knew she was pulling a girl in through the window.

The girl coughed a few times, before saying in a parched voice "Thanks." Everyone watched as she walked over to the vending machine, putting in a few dollars to get a water bottle.

I noticed the girl had long black hair, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a black shirt with a neon rainbow heart in the middle (cute!), a neon pink skirt, white tights, and ankle length dark blue converse shoes.

"I'm Mabel!"

The girl nodded, looking at everyone else.

"Oh!" She must want to know everyone elses names! "That's my girl Grenda!" I pointed to Grenda. "That's _Pacifica_." I said, venom in my voice. "That's Gideon. Gross. That's my other girl Candy. That's my bro Dipper. That's Andrea, and that's Wendy!" I said. "Hey where's Robbie?"

"Robbie!" Dipper shouted. "I could've avoided kissing him on the lips!" Wendy and a few others snickered, it was kinda funny but I feel bad for him having to kiss Robbie.

"I'm AJ."

Dipper looked at me, then AJ. "If you don't want to go back outside, you can stay here and play truth or dare. It would probably be best to sit down before Mabel tries to learn. Every. Little. Thing. About. You."

"Sure!" She smiled, sitting down next to Andrea, which was close to Dipper. I wanted her to sit next to me so she could be my new bestie...I wonder why almost all of the girls are sitting next to Dipper.

"I have a dare for Pacifica!" I shouted. "I dare you to...to...umm..." I didn't think this through. "Lick..lick..hmm...lick the counter!"

"What?!" She shrieked. "No way am I going to do that! It's so gross!"

"Remember Pacifica, there's no backing out." Dipper taunted.

"Ugh! Fine!" Pacifica stomped over to the counter, whining. After a few moments she quickly licked the side of it.

Everyone, including me, watched her and laughed, as she looked embarrassed.

In all the commotion, Dipper walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. He whispered _"I didn't want to do it in front of everyone else." _before walking away.

* * *

**Thank you marcelinefan for sending me your OC! AJ will leave in the end of the next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for giving me hope and so many reviews! I never thought I would make it this far. And it only took me about 3 hours to write this chapter, lol. **

**Because of everything that's going on in school, I will most likely only update on weekends. I'll try to on Friday and Sundays.**

**BTW, I'm staring a new story. It's a collection of _Gravity Falls _drabbles. But don't worry, it WILL NOT postpone any updates for my other stories, I only write the drabbles when I have writers block, or its like 1:00 in the morning. There really short anyways lol, but that's what drabbles are! Please, if you have the time, read them:)**

**REMEMBER: Andrea belongs to GravityFaller302.**

**Thanks for the follows! See you next weekend (or any day I only have math homework)!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Trying to eat Salt and Vinegar chips without my eyes watering. STATUS: FAILURE**

* * *

It's so like Dipper to not back out of stuff. Kind of. Maybe. It's not like anyone saw, Pacifica was busy distracting everyone while she debated whether she should stay here or climb out the window. Ha, people were probably just looking at her hair. It was starting to frizz from the heat.

I'm getting pretty hot, what with having a sweater on when it's over 100 degrees; falling face first onto the hot sticky floor is obviously the best way to go.

"This is so boring~" Grenda sang, doing the same as me. I watched as Dipper and Andrea repeatedly banged their heads against the wall.

"Okay, there isn't any way to get out unless you want to jump five feet out of the window." Wendy said, sitting down. "Lets just continue playing." She groaned, resting her head on her left hand.

I was about to ask her why she wasn't reading one of her magazines, when I saw them lying on the counter and realized the ends were curled up and had started to wither from the heat. I didn't even know that could happen!

"Um," I paused looking for something to say. "….who's next?"

"Ooh! I have something to da-" Gideon started, but I cut him off. Bad Gideon.

"-AJ can go! She hasn't gone yet, because she just got here."

"Okay." AJ bit her lip, thinking. "I dare Dipper," She pointed to Dipper. "To eat that powdery stuff that was deemed illegal."

"Crack?" Robbie asked. Where'd he even come from…creepy...weirdo.

"Wha-no! The candy."

"Smile Dip?" I asked.

"Yeah." AJ scooted further from where Robbie was seated.

"Since when did the gothic freak even get here?" Pacifica asked, scrunching up her eyebrows at him.

"I'm a ninja!" He yelled before falling face first onto the floor, followed by a dry sob.

I looked at Robbie, just like everyone else already was. Wendy shifted uncomfortably. "He gets like this when he overheats." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Robbie, who looked like he was playing piano with his fingers, nervously. "If he passes out call the ambulance…"

"Okay…" Dipper said as he sat down in the formed circle in between AJ and Candy, followed by Andrea sitting on the chair behind me.

"So Dipper has to eat Smile Dip."

"No way am I eating that poison!"

"It's evil.." I whispered.

"There isn't any here anyways." Said Wendy.

"Nope! None here! Haha. Ha. Ha." I totally do not keep a stash under my bed. "I have none." I whispered the last part, but it came out sounding creepy.

"I can find som-" Gideon started to say, but the jingle for Magic Yarn came on.

_'Sparkle Sparkle, wow wow! Glitter Glitter, mow! Yarn Yarn Yarn, it's Magic Yarn! Yarn Yar-'_

I cut the tune off, opening my phone. It's pink with glitter and sequins!

"Hello? Oh hi! Ahaha. No, I'm just hanging in the Mystery Shack with people."

Dipper sighed, face palming as I talked on the phone. Grumpy-pants…

"OMG! You should come and play truth or dare with us! You can climb through the window right? Hah, yeah you would just leap through." I didn't get a response at first, but I heard hissing and then footsteps running away on the other line before she spoke again. "Maybe? That usually means a no."

"She's gonna take awhile." Dipper groaned.

"I dare Grenda to shout something or whatever, and kick the door off it's hinges so I can finally get out of here." Pacifica yawned.

I stopped listening to them and went back to my phone conversation. "Oh yeah I'm still here. What do you mean, do you even have a house? I thought you just stayed at A-okay bye!" I looked at the others, smiling. "Zandra's joining the party-"

"CANDY-GRENDA!" Grenda screamed, furiously kicking the door; it only made a foot shaped hole, though.

"Aw come on!" Exclaimed Pacifica.

* * *

**Zandra (the girl Mabel was talking to): Me**

**Andrea: ****_ andrea . mckaily_(GravityFaller302's new account)**

**AJ: ****_MarcelineFan_**** (who is not a guest, I messed up lol)**

**I apologize so much for not updating, you all are so amazing. I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but I can promise at least once a week until September because school's out.**

**Also, check out my poll please! It's at a tie still…**

**ATTENTION: THIS IS BLACKROSE556! I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME TO iDreamBig!**


End file.
